Friendship races to victory season 2 (The human is back in town)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This took place after the events of "By the Power of Friendship", and 14 years after "Friendship races to victory season 1 (Human and cars story), Aggie returned to the cars world to make up with her friends and continue her old and new adventures. It might be hard and complicated for Aggie to do her jobs as the leader of the team of superheroes, a racer, and a spy.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! After I finish writing 'Friends races to victory (Human and cars story)' and a crossover story "By the Power of Friendship", I decided to make another Cars story with Aggie as she returned as a grown-girl. There will be more story-series in this story. Have fun and enjoy reading this.**

* * *

A week later, after the event of the energy-of-the-universe situation, the cars had been staying in the I teams HQ under Aggie's house ever since they've been part of the her team. It should be time for them to go home. Only Lizzie and Red(firetruck) were in-charge of the town, and can't handle on their own much longer. McQueen had the courage to tell Aggie that they should go home, and they wanted her to come along with them, since everybody in their world really missed. Aggie agreed. She decided to brought few friends and her magic wandstaff.

As the group's Commando officer, Finn McMissile was in-charge of controlling their interdimensional remote to open the portal to their world.

Aggie took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Wow, I can't wait to go back. Do you think they still want me there?"

"Aggie, you're the only human who is loved by everyone in our world. You are nothing compared to the first human who killed Doc's grandmother. You are not her."

"And we missed you so much." Doc rolled slowly towards Aggie. "We've been waiting for you to come home for 14 years, but, instead, we came here to ask you to come home."

"And it was worth it." Aggie smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Aggie. We're here for you." Turbo said.

Then, Red _(Angry Birds)_ interrupted. "Hey! Why can't I come along?"

Aggie slowly turned to face her boyfriend. She was so nervous to explain about that there was another of hers that has the same name as her boyfriend has. "Well, Red, it's, uh… it's embarrassing."

"Let me guess: There was another friend there who was also named, Red. Is that right?"

"Um… yes?"

"Then, let me come with you! I'm going to meet him myself."

"Fine. If you insist!" Then, she turned to the portal. "I guess I'm ready."

Her vehicle friends let Aggie go first as they and the rest of her few friends followed.

Once they entered, they came out, only to see the shops and the main road of the town. It was quite empty, just like when Radiator Springs was a ghost town.

"Wow." Aggie gasped. "It's still exactly how I left it."

"Radiator Springs never a bit changed since you left." McQueen said.

Then, a familiar old Ford Model came out from Radiator Springs Curios Shop. She gasped. "Aggie? Is that really you?"

Aggie rushed unto Lizzie, and hugged her. "Lizzie! Yes, it's me!"

Lizzie was very surprised to see Aggie again, and shocked that she was now grown-up. "Oh, look at you know. You've grown-up and taller."

"And I can fly too." Aggie flapped her wings and flittered up.

"You sure are, little one." Lizzie chuckled.

Aggie landed on the ground, and heard a loud honk behind her. She turned around to see a familiar fire truck. "RED…! Urgh, Big Red!" She gave him a big hug. "I missed you too."

When Aggie released from a hug, her bird boyfriend, Red, came forward. "So, you're Red, a firetruck. Not so bad. You help other cars and put out fire, that's great." The firetruck honked happily.

While her boyfriend and the firetruck talking to each other, Aggie suddenly spotted a familiar shop that never been seen for such a long time. It's not just an ordinary shop, like the other shops in the whole time, but it was her shop. The Car Wash.

"My… my shop." She shuddered. "It's still here."

"It's one of the things we remembered you by." Sally Carrera said as she approached with keys on her tire. "And I kept its key. I never wanted to open the Car Wash while you're not around, so we declared the Car Wash close, until you return, and you did." Aggie formed a smile on her lips, as so was Sally as she handed her the keys. "You'll do the honors. It's your shop after all."

Aggie slowly took the keys, and unlocked the door of her shop. When she opened it, the door was quite webby, and the room was dark and dusty. She switched on the lights. The lights above lit up the whole shop, revealing to be old and dirty. The ceilings, floor, and furniture were all covered with dusts and webs. She also coughed when she inhaled dust in her throat.

"Whoa. It looks like this place was never been used ever since I… left." Aggie frowned.

"We never let anyone to touch your shop ever since you left." Sheriff explained. "Because this is the only thing that reminded us about you."

"Umm… not only this." Doc rolled inside, and pushed a button beside the door. A pedestal was rose from the floor in the middle, revealing small pink helmet, and a pair of pink roller skates.

Aggie gasped in surprise as she walked near the pedestal. "M-my helmet, and my old roller skates!" She remembered how she left her old skating equipment in this world, and hugged them tightly. She turned to her friends. "Aww, you guys kept these all this time."

"Actually, not us." Mater said.

"Doc kept them." McQueen added.

Doc rolled forward towards Aggie with a smile. "This shop was never been a remembrance about you, it was these stuff. Your helmet and your roller skates. You wore these when we first met you, and… almost wrecked the town." Aggie shrugged as Doc continued. "You also wore them at your very first race, and I helped you. Those were the times I would never ever forget about you."

Aggie cried with joy, but turned frown. Her old friends always remembered her, but she nearly forgot them and never got to visit them when she had the chance. "You guys always remember me, but I did the otherwise to you guys. I'm sorry."

"Aggie, honey, it's okay." Flo said. "In fact, we're very proud for you what you have done after all this years."

"We have no idea you're the leader of the Imaginary teams until your friends told us everything." Holley added. "But we're happy you've done a great job."

"The most important thing, Aggie, is… you are home." McQueen smiled.

Aggie rushed to her car friends, and hugged them all. "You guys are still the best." After the hug, she tried to put on her helmet and skating shoes, but they won't fit anymore. "Aww, these things are too small for me now."

"Technically because you were eight years old when you last wore them." Finn chuckled.

"How about you could just wish to adjust them?" Wanda _(Fairly oddparents)_ suggested.

"Hey, you're right. I wish my helmet is as big as my head can fit in, and my roller skates are as big as my feet fit in." Aggie said as Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, and Wands raised their wands as they glowed, and the helmet and roller skates grew bigger. Aggie wore them to test it. "Wow, they fit perfectly. What if I should change their color?"

"You don't like pink anymore, man?" Filmore asked.

"Sometimes people changed. So, I have new favorite colors." Aggie replied.

"So, what color do you like?" Ramone inquired.

"I want my helmet to be white, and the shoes to be black."

"Dude, those are really… cool colors! Just let me borrow your helmet and shoes to redesign them later when you're ready."

"Thanks, Ramone. I really want new colors for my helmet and skates for my race… maybe next year or someday."

"Or this year." The red racecar interrupted. "That reminds of it. There's gonna be a Piston Cup race in two weeks in San Francisco, and I want you to race there, Aggie."

"M-m-m-me?!" Aggie stammered. "But I didn't race here, and I haven't race like this for 14 years. Besides Lightning, you were assigned to this. I can't just race so I can show to this world that I'm back."

"I know, but, like you said, you haven't race for 14 years. I just want you to have your racing spirit back, and… so you'll have fun on your return."

"Well…" Aggie thought it over, remembering how she had her first race. She wouldn't forget that moment. "I guess I can have fun for it. Alright, I'm in."

"Woo-hoo!" Mater cheered excitingly, as so was the others.

"Well, I better go home, and be ready for the race." Aggie flew out of her shop and, was about to open the portal back home.

"Hold on there, Hot shot." Doc called. "You said you haven't race for 14 years. Are you sure you still have the guts to race?"

Aggie turned around, scoffing like laughing. "In my sleep! Of course I still have the guts to race! My mind was never been erased!"

"Well then. The kid and I decided to test you for a race. To see if you still remember all of my things I taught both of you."

"Oh, it's on, old man!"

"She feisty." Sarge whispered.

"I know. Isn't she so wonderful?" Red _(Angry bird)_ said dreamingly.

"I just don't know why you're in love with her."

* * *

Everyone went to Willy's Butte to watch the race test. They really missed how the three practiced racing together. It's been so long that Aggie never raced with them, which made Doc happy once again that he can race both of his students once again.

Luigi carried a checkered flag and said excitingly. "On your mark, get set. Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and quattro to... I can't believe it. Go!"

Aggie kicked the dust with her right leg to push herself, and continued skating all the way as fast as she could as McQueen and Doc followed as well, but not in a racing way. They have to let Aggie win to test her

Aggie kept on speeding up, bug wondering why Doc and McQueen slowed down a bit. She only shrugged. She still wanted to show them that she can still race. When she made it on the turn, she turned left, but realized this is the turn that she and/or McQueen fell into on their first race here. "The turn! The turn, the turn, the turn, the turn!" Aggie tried to stop herself, but she still slipping, until she reached the edge and fell into the cactus pit. "Not again!"

Then, Doc, McQueen, and Mater arrived at the edge, trying to hold their laughter.

"Hey, is it me or you already forgot what I've been taught you about the turn? I'm still confuse." The old navy blue car joked as Mater chuckled. "I think we have a lot of work to do before the race, and don't be so proud of yourself yet."

Aggie rolled her eyes as she pulled herself out if the cacti, and raised on of her hands.

"Uh, you can fly up here, you know!" McQueen reminded.

"I just missed being towed." Aggie grinned sheepishly.

Doc turned to Mater. "I think she really missed you. Have fun fishin', Mater."

As Doc left, McQueen stayed for a while, and Mater threw his tow cable down as Aggie grabbed the hook.

"Don't yer worry, little girl buddy. I got ya." Mater pulled his tow cable up.

"I owe you, Mater, thanks." Aggie said.

* * *

 **I should've put the title inthis prologue, but it's not the perfect time since it's a hearthwarming chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Pls review**


	2. Conditions

Within two weeks before the Piston Cup race, Aggie decided to pause all of her jobs, and to stay concentrate for the race. Everyday, except weekends, she kept practicing for 8 hours with Doc and McQueen, hoping that they could refresh her memories about the tricks in racing.

Her father, Leo, decided to visit her to see what she's been doing. Aggie never told her parents about her racing career for many years. In fact, she never told them at all. When she was still doing a lot of laps with Doc and McQueen in Willy's Butte, she saw a green portal appearing, and her father stepped out of it as the portal closed.

"Tatay!" Aggie screamed as she and the two cars tried to stop themselves, and nearly ran over Leo. "Tatay, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit to see you." Leo explained, until he looked around. "And I think you've been doing circle with your friends. Have you been racing?"

"What? No! No I'm not…" Aggie tried to cover this, but she can't lie to her own parents. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Since when?"

"That was 16 years ago when I've gone missing."

"Agatha, your mother and I already told you that you can't use your skating skills for racing!" Her father scolded.

"Tay, I'm sorry, but this has been my dream ever since you put in skating class!" The winged human explained.

"But what if you'll get hurt or an accident or… die?!"

"Tay, that's not gonna happen! Doc is here to train me! In fact, he's been my mentor when I was 6, and I don't race every time, McQueen and I switch placed every other races. And I'll prove to you that I can race without a slightest accident if you just let me! Please!"

Leo looked at her daughter with puppy eyes, begging him to let her race. Then, he looked at Doc, giving him an expression that he's worried for her daughter.

Doc sighed. "I promise I wouldn't bring her in any harm when she's racing. Your daughter proved herself in her first race. And for the matter, I will train her."

Leo's still disapproved about his daughter's dream of being a racer, but he hated taking her dreams away. He sighed, "Alright, I'll let you race." Her daughter jumped happily. "But you better not hurt yourself."

"I promise, Tay." Aggie smiled. "Um, can you walk aside? We're still practicing."

"Oh, sure!" Leo walked away from the track to let his daughter and her friends practice laps.

He's been watching his daughter practicing racing fir days, and he found it really good. He even cheered fir her like he was a fan.

* * *

When weekend came, everyone in town, including few of Aggie's friends in the I teams, were having a bonding time at Flo's. Their bonding time interrupted when a green portal opened, and Aggie's mother stepped out of the portal as it closed.

"Oh, good evening, mom." Aggie waved.

"Hi, Mrs. Galido." Everyone greeted in unison.

"Good evening, everyone." Bernadette greeted back, then turn to her daughter. "Hey Agatha, sweetie, have you seen your father? He hasn't been home for three days."

"Oh, he's here. He stayed for a while." Aggie said.

"Really?" Bernadette spotted Aggie's skating shoes at her feet. "Hey, these are the shoes you've been using in your skating class."

"Uh, yeah, that's them."

"And they're been missing for 14 years."

"Yeah. I left them here, and my friends kept them."

Bernadette lift her daughter's foot to see under the show some dust and asphalt dirt. "Hmm. The tires of your shoes has dust and asphalt dirt around them, and it looks like they've be burned and worn out."

"Huh, really?" Aggie asked nervously.

"These kind of damage of your roller skates come from extremely very fast speed. Pushing yourself as fast as a race car."

"That would be unwise, Nay."

"But that's not you. I never took you to racing school, I took you only in skating class, and you should skate at very low speeds with tricks."

"Yep, low and slow."

"Unless you've been RACING after all this time?!

"No! What, me? No."

Then, Leo came late, and interrupted the mother-daughter conversation without noticing his wife. "Oh, man, Sweetie, you were in the zone, where a lightning couldn't catch you!" His daughter and her friends shushed at him quietly to shut him up, but he couldn't understand as he kept commenting. "Ballistic! We're talking light speed. Light speed, here! You're going to win this race…" Aggie kept shushing her father, until her mother turned and glared at her husband for supporting their daughter about racing. "Next week…" He noticed his wife, glaring at him. "Oh, busted."

Aggie face-palmed frustratingly as her mother turned to her. "Um... I don't know."

Bernadette groaned, "Agatha, I didn't enroll you in skating class to race. You only skate with slow skills. Do you know what will happen if you push yourself too far? Crashes! Accident! Out of control!"

Leo gasped, "Out of control?"

Bernadette did a dramatic example of crashes and accidents. "Oh, no, I'm gonna crash! Why didn't I listen to my mother?"

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your mother?" Leo followed the lead.

"She's the best mom in the world! Oh, my gosh!"

"What?"

"The children!"

"No. Not the children!"

"Kids, out of the way! CRASH!"

Aggie felt a little embarrassed about her parents' acting, until they're done acting. "Wow! That was vivid and specific. And exactly why I invited you and Tatay to come to my race next week."

Her mother rolled her eyes "You're unbelievable."

"Oh. Did you hear that? I'm unbelievable." Aggie chuckled with pride.

"What I mean is I can't let you race, Agatha." Bernadette cleared it out. "Technically, Agatha, I don't want you to race anymore, especially next week's race."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in horror.

"No, Mrs. Galido, you can't!" Sally Carrera said. "Aggie trained so hard for this."

"She just started again yet." McQueen added.

"Come on, Nanay, don't do this! It's been my dream ever since!" Aggie begged. "Mom, please!"

"But…!" Bernadette raised her finger. "I'm giving you a chance that If you race with no damage or injury at all, win or lose, I'll let you race. But if you have injuries, even the slightest, your racing days are over. And I'll be there, watching you. Is that clear?!"

"Yes, Nanay." Aggie frowned, hoping she will not get injure at the track next week's race.

Then, Doc rolled forward between the mother and daughter to reason out. "Don't worry, Mrs. Galido. I'll guide your daughter during the race."

"And why should I trust you?" She asked.

"Nay! He's my mentor and crew chief. He always guide me when I'm racing." Aggie explained. "He helped me a lot."

Her mother sighed. "Very well, then. You're the only car that my daughter ever trusted the most in racing, you better not let my daughter to get hurt."

"I won't. I promise that." Doc nodded.

Before the day of the race, Ramone finished painting Aggie's helmet white, and black with white strips on the middle of her shoes. Aggie ate only fruits and vegetables as part of her diet. She invited all of her friends (within the I teams), and her parents to watch her racing.

* * *

 **This is the second chapter. The scene where Bernadette and Leo made a drama crashing act, I got that from the movie, Planes. The next chapter will be epic. Stay tune and review of what do you think of this chapter.**


	3. The Surprise Race part 1

The day has finally came. The Piston Cup race has finally arrived, which took place at night. Aggie is inside McQueen's trailer, while her friends were outside, preparing themselves for Aggie's pit and race. She was very nervous though. She was never been seen or heard in this world for 14 years, and she thought she was been forgotten. No! She has to concentrate for the race. She has to win, to continue her unfinished business, and to make her friends and family proud. She closed her eyes, clenched her hands, and whispered to herself.

"Okay. No more fooling around. No more thinking of something else. You have to stay focus on this race. It's been 14 years you never did this, but now, this is a start of a new beginning. I've been practicing for two weeks, and I hope it'll worth it. I promise my parents I will not get injured, not even the slightest, so I'll continue my racing career after this. I hope I'll not get any accidents tonight! No! Think positive! I can do this! Because I'm Aggie!"

Then, she heard a loud knock on the trailer door. "Hey Aggie, are you ready?" Mack called from outside.

Aggie took a deep breathe and exhaled as she smiled, and pushed a button at her side to open the trailer door. "Yep! I'm ready alright."

 _I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet_  
 _My momma taught me wrong from right_  
 _I was born in the south_  
 _Sometimes I have a big mouth_  
 _When I see something that I don't like_  
 _I gotta say it_

She did a little stretching on her legs, arms and wings. She flapped her wings a little, and rubbed her roller skates on the floor. Aggie slowly rolled outside until she was completely shown by the light from the dark of the trailer. When she shyly and nervously waved her hand to greet everyone, a spotlight pointed her as loud cheers were heard and cameras flashed rapidly. The cheers are more louder than original cheers. These are the cheers of welcome!

 _We been driving this road_  
 _For a mightly long time_  
 _Payin' no mind to the signs_  
 _Well this neighborhood's changed_  
 _It's all been rearranged_  
 _We left that change somewhere behind_

Aggie couldn't believed that every car in this world were very happy to see her again, and welcomed her with loud cheers. There's also a big banner that said 'Welcome back, Aggie!' beside the 'Piston Cup' banner. Aggie was quite shy at first and blushed, but she was very grateful to the cars for welcoming her back. She only replied, "Hi!"

A week ago, McQueen told the press and staffs of the race about Aggie's return, and planned to make her a 'Welcome Surprise' before the race starts.

Minutes later, the racers and Aggie were placed themselves to the starting line, took a little drive around, and the race has started.

 _There's a new cat in town_  
 _He's got high paid friends_  
 _Thinks he's gonna change history_  
 _You think you know him so well_  
 _Yeah you think he's so swell_  
 _But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy_

 _Come on now_

During the race, and while stayed focus on it, Aggie decided to greet her fellow racer personally, especially to her favorite friendly competitors, but she should go through other racers first. She passed through a race car, and sped up a little until she was blocked by another race car. She used her human size to pass through between the wall and another racer. She turned to face the racer, and shrugged with a sheepish grin, which means 'No hard feelings', and proceeded to race forward.

Cal Weathers stayed focus on the race, until he felt someone's poking him. He looked back to his left to see who was behind him, but there's none. Then, he looked to his right, only to see a familiar human girl with wings beside him.

"Hey, Cal!" She greeted.

"Hey, Aggie!" He was surprised to see one of his friendly competitors again. "You're here! You're back!"

"Uh, yeah I am." Aggie rolled her eyes, then spotted Bobby Swift beside her. "Hey there, Bobby!"

"Hey, little human! It's great to see you again!" Bobby tire bumped at Aggie's fist.

"You too!"

"Wow, look at you!" Cal looked at her. "You've grown! You're quite tall, and your wings are also bigger. Your helmet and shoes' colors changed!"

"Yeah, I don't like pink anymore, and it's been 14 years. Of course, I've grown!" Aggie laughed.

"So, what have you been doing for 14 years?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, just, good things. Studying and focusing at school. Grade school, high school, college, already graduated. I also made new friends from different worlds, and made a heroic team, which I'm the leader." Aggie explained.

"Wait! You mean, you're the leader of the Imaginary teams? The most heroic team in the universe?" Cal guessed.

"Um, yeah." She said.

"Well no wonder you've been busy after all these years you haven't showed up." Bobby chuckled, until he saw Aggie's frown and guilty face. "Aww, don't worry about it. We understand."

"The more important thing is… you've finally came back, and you're here to race again." Cal added.

Aggie frown face turned to smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" Her positive spirit came back again as she sped up ahead Cal and Bobby. "So, how's the view back there, Bobby?!"

"Well, you would better not bleep on the wheels of your shoes, or I'll blow right past you!" Bobby replied.

"Okay, let's see what you boys got!" Aggie exclaimed with pride as she sped up, even more competitive.

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash_  
 _Baby you were screamin'_  
 _It's a blast, blast, blast_  
 _Look out, you got your blinders on_  
 _Everybody's lookin' for a way_  
 _To get real gone_

Later, some of the racers, including Aggie, Bobby, and Cal, went to the pits as the air wrenches are heard whirring. It went to different racers as they have their pit stops. As for Aggie, she sat down to rest, whipped her sweat, and drank cold water, while Guido changed her small tired so quickly.

"Hey, be careful out there, okay?" Her boyfriend warned.

"Thanks, sweetie." She gave him a quick kiss before taking off back to the track.

When Aggie left the pit, Doc stared at the red bird. "You know, I should be the one to tell her that!"

"Well, love wins, right?" Red (Angry Birds] shrugged.

McQueen rolled his eyes. "I wish I had a kiss after pit stops."

"You'll get that next race." Sally Carrera smirked.

Before Aggie rolled back at the track, she slowed down at Cal's pit to joke around. "You're getting in me car wash, huh, Cal?"

"No, you're getting in your own car wash, Aggie." Cal replied, can't think of a better comeback.

"Good comeback, Cal." His crew chief and uncle, Strip Weathers, said as the racers drove back at the race.

On the track, Chick Hicks is still a racer, and, just like what he always did, purposely hit a racer off the track. While he was still concentrating on the race, he looked back, and, much to his surprise, saw Aggie with Cal and Bobby behind him. Chick never believed about Aggie's return ever since he came to San Francisco, and saw the 'Welcome back, Aggie' banner, until he saw her personally. He couldn't let the human lose his popularity again. Once he saw the three racers he hated the most, he sped up to lose them.

Aggie noticed Chick's moves as she whispered to Cal and Bobby. "Hey, is it me or is he the same Chick Hicks we always known?"

"Oh, he is the same Chick Hicks alright." Cal replied.

"This season's races, he, Cal, McQueen, and I tied for the season points lead, but McQueen wanted you to race for him this season's final race." Bobby explained.

"Well, we won't let Chick win!" Aggie said. "He cheated many times already. Let's give him a time-out!"

Cal and Bobby nodded in agreement as they and Aggie sped up even faster to catch up to Chick.

At the , Bob Cutlass and Darrel Cartrip were watching the racers, and reported everything what happened.

"Welcome back to the San Francisco 450, I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip, we're midway through what may turn out to be a surprising day for racing."

"Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth!"

"Right you are, Darrell. Four racers are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race, Darrell, will win the season title and, the Piston Cup. There was Chick Hicks. He's been a racing legend since the Dinoco 400,but got a time-out. Unfortunately, he's still a racer, and he has to race for this season. Does he have a chance to win this season's Piston Cup… again?"

"He hasn't won every single cup since after Dinoco 400, Bob. And, as always, in the second place spot we find Bobby Swift. He's one of the top three racers in this season. He's still stuck on this record. There's a great possibility he will win the Piston Cup for sure."

"Let's not forget the legendary Strip 'The King' Weathers' nephew, Cal Weathers. He's been taking his uncle's position and Dinoco's rookie boy for years, ever since his uncle's retirement. Can he win them another Piston Cup this year? But the last thing these three cars expected was… Agatha Galido!"

"You know, I don't think anybody expected this. This is not only a final race of the season, but also a surprise race for our one and only friendliest human in our world, Aggie. Lightning McQueen raced for the whole season, and he should be the one to race, but he let his human partner to take this final race for him after her 14 years of absence in this world. And now, she's back as a grown independent young woman. Even her wings have changed."

"I can't even recognized her for a bit. Her helmet and shoes are no longer pink, and she's a woman now. She might be a woman and has 14 years of absence in her racing career, but she still considered as a rookie. Will she be able to win her very own first Piston Cup?"

"The legend, the runner up, the rookie, and the human. Four racers, one champion!"

 _Well here I come, And I'm so not scared_  
 _Got my pedal to the metal_  
 _Got my hands in the air_  
 _Well look out, you take your blinders off_  
 _Everybody's lookin' for a way_  
 _To get real gone_

When Aggie overtook Cal and Bobby, she caught up to Chick as she waved 'hi' at him. Chick wasn't of greeting her as they try to get ahead of one another. Aggie then moved to the left and finally overtook Chick as She laughed. Chick then gained on Aggie, and bumped her by the side, causing her to slide off the track onto the infield. The crowd is heard booing to what had happened.

Aggie used the 'turn right to go left' trick to stop herself from slipping, and fell on the ground. She knew she wouldn't let Chick get away from this as she got up, and skated back on the track.

"Hey Aggie, kid, are you okay?" Doc asked in concern through the communicator in her helmet.

"Yeah, Doc. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Aggie answered.

Chick looked back to see Aggie far behind him. "I'll be a winner for sure!" He bumped a race car as he slid into the wall, and collided with all of the other race collided, including Cal and Bobby. " Get through that, Galido." Chick chuckled.

"Oh, no, a huge crash behind the leaders!" Bob Cutlass exclaimed as many fans and the racers' pit crews gasped in horror.

Many race cars collided at each, creating crashes and major injuries for the racers, similar to what happened in Dinoco 400.

Just then, Aggie skated through the wreckage and dodging the other racers.

"Wait a second, Darrell. Young Galido is in the wreckage." Bob noticed.

"There's no way she can make it through! Not in one piece that is since she's still a human. They're very fragile than cars.." Darrell complimented

Aggie continued dodging the other racers who are sliding across the track. Then, she noticed Cal and Bobby sliding towards her. With no other choice to save her friends, Aggie snapped her fingers, causing two big trampolines besides her, facing the two race cars, and bounced them back into the track as they disappeared after that. Aggie couldn't help to reveal her magic in the track. She didn't care whoever saw this. The important thing to her is her friends are safe. Then, she noticed two cars blocked her way. Aggie jumped as high as she can with her wings opened and flapped them a little to fly over the damaged race cars, and landed back on the ground.

"Look at that, Galido made it through!" Darrell cheered

"Man, a spectacular move by Aggie Galido, especially with her magic stuff that trampolines appeared to help Weathers and Swift got back on the track, and a bit of flying. I never seen her flying before!" Bob commented.

Aggie had no idea she haven't been disqualified because of this. She heard the crowd cheered her name many times as she gave them a big and appreciative smile.

The moment interrupted when she heard Doc called in her communicator. "Aggie, I need you back in the pits, now!"

"Gotcha!" Aggie skated back at the pits, and sat down as she was given a bottle of water, a hot towel behind her neck, and Guido changed her tires.

"Aggie, what was that?! I thought we're clear that you shouldn't use magic during the race!" Doc scolded.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my friends were in trouble. I should help!" Aggie explained.

"Aggie, I know you have a big heart, but you almost got disqualified out there!" Her crew chief said.

"And I saw you flapping your wings!" McQueen added.

"Just a little! Sorry, I couldn't help it! You know how I am!" The winged human cried while whipping her sweat.

"Well, you're lucky they let you slip with it." The red race car said. "But that's just the start. You only use magic to help fellow racers, but you can't use magic anymore or you'll get disqualified for sure! Everyone knows you now!"

"Just don't do that again. Alright?" Doc commanded.

"I won't, Doc. Don't worry, I promise." Aggie nodded.

Most of the other racers having a pit stop. It then shows Chick, while his crew are changing his tires.

"What do you think boys? A thing of beauty." Chick talked to his crew.

"Galido made it through!" His crew chief told him. "She's almost finish pitting

"What?" Chick saw Aggie, just 6 pits ahead of him, standing up, ready to get back on the track again.

Aggie heard Chick and his crew with her vampire super-hearing powers as left her pit quickly. "Gotta go, guys! Thanks!" She said to her crew, then slowed to see her parents behind the pit. Her father gave her thumbs-up, but her mother narrowed her eyes, reminding Aggie about the conditions. Aggie just frowned a little, until she stayed focus and slowed down near Cal and Bobby. "Hey, be careful out there you guys, okay?" She left them, and towards the track.

Cal thought it was another joke as he replied. "No, you'll be careful, Ag- Wait, is that a joke or a warning?"

"That's a warning, Cal. Now, go!" Strip said as Cal drove back at the track.

* * *

 **I've been thinking about this. I kinda based combined the first races of Cars 1 & 3, so it would be fun. **

**"Real Gone" by Sheryl Crow doesn't belongs to me**

 **I hope you all like this one. Part 2 coming as soon as you know it**


	4. The Surprise Race part 2

When the racers are back on the track, and the race continued, they all stayed focus on the race with no interruptions, no cuts, and no incidents. They kept on circling lap after lap.

Aggie, Bobby, and Cal agreed to each other of not letting Chick win because what he had done before and now, so they kept him blocked. For Bobby and Cal, they wanted Aggie to win because of her loyalty, friendliness, and determination.

As for Aggie, she stayed focus on the clear and open track. She tried to avoid the wall and race cars near her so she won't get any injury if she wanted to stay in the racing world, or she'll never get to race again. She also tried to avoid using magic. And since there's a total of 450 laps, 150 laps to go, but Aggie already grew tired and slower, making the other racers overtaking her, including Chick.

"Ha! You might be an adult, but you're still the same human I know for 16 years." He laughed as he sped up, leaving Aggie panted in tiredness.

Doc saw how tired Aggie is, and it's worse than he thought.

"Oh dear, why is that girl grow tired so easily?" He rolled his eyes, then turned to his crew. "Alright, boys, let's give her a comfortable rest!" Then, he called Aggie through the mic. "Girl, you have to get back to the pits!"

"No, Doc, I'm fine." Aggie protested.

"No, you're not! I saw you! Don't hide it from me! Come back to the pits! Now!"

"Alright!"

Aggie skated back to the pits as Fillmore offered a chair for her to sit down, Mater gave her a cool bottle of water, and Guido changed her shoe tires.

"Are you alright out there?" Doc asked.

"Kinda, maybe. I'm just a little tired." She panted.

"Maybe I should take over, Aggie. You look exhausted." McQueen suggested.

"No! I made a promise! I will finish this race, and I won't let that cheater win!" When she finished drinking water and felt Guido finished changing her tires, Aggie sped up back to the track without listening to her friends, protesting her to stop and rest.

"Oh no! She's going to kill herself out there!" Sheriff felt so worried.

When Aggie is back on the race, she overtook many race cars within 148 laps, almost heading to the final lap.

* * *

Aggie and Chick are ahead of each other, trying to overtake, while Aggie try to avoid the green race car just to make sure he won't hit her. Chick saw the fear in the human's eyes as he got a plan to get rid of her.

At the pit, McQueen was the only who noticed, and muttered. "Chick, what are you think you're doing? Aggie, I hope you're sure of what you are doing right now."

"Hey, Galido, huh?" He leaned beside her. "I didn't recognize you much, because you're so tall and grown up. Well, it's all worth it for 14 years."

Aggie groaned. "What do you want, Chick?!"

"Oh, I only wanted to say, Welcome back from your 14 years of absence. I mean, wow! Everybody missed you, and none of us are expecting you to come back. It was a surprise."

"It's my idea to surprise everyone about my return!"

"Yeah, but it would be better that you haven't return at all!"

"What's your point?!"

"My point is… the racing world changed a lot because of you ever since you joined in. Once you left, the race was back to its original state. You want everything to be fair, right? Well, it was very unfair for us race cars to have you as a racer who was not a car nor driving a car yourself. You only used roller skates. You shouldn't have come back if you want everything to be normal and fair in this world and everybody will win. Why don't you just go home where you came from? It would be unfair if you're around and win."

After that, Aggie believed that Chick might be right. She is the only human in this world and her competitors are all cars. She didn't even drive a car. She only used roller skates. She really wanted everything to be fair, especially in games and races, but it would be an exact opposite when she's around. Aggie shed some tears as she wiped them and slowed.

"Aggie, don't you dare!" Doc said through the communicator.

"But what if he's right?" Aggie sobbed.

"Chick might be right about one thing, Aggie." McQueen joined in to comfort her. "Everything is unfair, but that doesn't mean it's wrong. It kept everything balance."

"You once told that what I did before is unfair." Her crew chief added. "But you helped me to make it right. And now, you did the same, but this time, you should fix this all by yourself. If you let this jerk win this, it would be unfair to all of us." Aggie thought of it, and realized Doc could be right, even better for an advice. "So what do you say? Are you going to beat him or not?"

That last question gave Aggie her confidence back as she sped up beside Chick. "Hey, Hicks! I think you're right. It is unfair if I'm the only human in this race."

"Ha! Told ya!" Chick chuckled.

"But things can be more unfair if cheaters win, like you!" Aggie pushed herself even faster than her worst competitor.

Chick was surprised that Aggie was ahead of him, but that won't stop him as he tried to catch unto her.

The white flag was now shown as the monitors blinked 'final lap'.

"This is it, Darrell, one lap to go and Agatha Galido has the lead!" Bob Cutlass announced.

"All she's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire! Despite being absent for 14 years, she proved to the whole world that she still has the guts!" Darrell Cartrip exclaimed excitingly.

When Chick heard that it was the final lap, he has gone in rage that Aggie might get his popularity once again if she wins. So he pushed her against the wall, causing sparks to ignite between the wall and Aggie's arm, which it burned the skin of her arm.

Aggie screamed in pain when she felt her arm burning by the sparks as she tried to pushed herself from the wall, but Chick kept her there.

Doc, McQueen, the rest of the crew, the I teams, and Aggie's parents saw that as they gasped in horror and worried for Aggie's dear life.

"Agatha, get out of there before you'll burn yourself." Doc warned, but she still can't move.

"None of this would've ever happened if you shouldn't have come back!" Chick yelled, still sticking Aggie against.

This made Aggie angry as her eyes turned red, and her confidence turned to pride. "Then…, I'm grateful that I'm back!"

In slow motion, Aggie jumped to escape the small space between the wall and her competitor as she flipped over Chick, doing a handspring. The crowd had their mouths open widely in shock, especially her parents, friends, and mostly her crew chief, who was surprised when he pictured himself out there, and remembered how he did that trick during his racing years, but Aggie's is a bit different than his.

When Aggie finally landed on the crowd without losing her balance, she made it pass Chick, and skated as fast as she can to reach the finish line. Like a strike of lightning, Aggie crossed the line, winning the race.

"She did it, folks! Agatha Galido won her very first Piston Cup!" Darrell shouted.

The crowd gone wild and their voices roared with cheers as they threw their hats in the air. Aggie's pit crew and friends cheered for her with pride. They were all so proud of her.

Although Aggie won the race, she circled the track final time before she collapsed tiredly on the ground, making the whole crowd gasped worriedly.

"Oh, did you see that Darrell? Aggie was like she got knocked down!" Bob noticed.

"I see it, Bob. Probably tired from circling the track 450 times, and the pressure she put herself into." Darrell said.

When Chick heard the crowd's cheers, which they were for Aggie, he became angrier than ever as he sped up towards her, ready to run over and kill her, blaming the human for losing his popularity.

Aggie got up a little, and turned to see Chick furiously speeding up towards her. Aggie gasped in fear as covered her face, and she can't move because of fear.

Fortunately, before the raging green race car almost reach for her, McQueen crashed Chick out of the way and against the wall, saving Aggie from him. "Leave her alone, Chick!"

"Make me!" Chick revved his engine, ready to attack both McQueen and Aggie, and he doesn't care who saw it.

But before they can cause another fight, the whole pit crew came to confront Chick and ready to protect their human friend. With this opportunity, Aggie crawled into McQueen as she hid inside him, and closed the door.

Chick can't confront McQueen and his whole crew together as he just drove away in defeat, cannot take back for what was his anymore. When the ghost is clear, McQueen and his crew went back to the pits to keep themselves out of trouble on the track.

* * *

When they made it back in their pit, McQueen opened his door, and called for his friend.

"Okay, Aggie, you can come out now!"

Aggie went out, and closed his door, clenching her burned arm.

"Aggie, are you okay?" Sally Carrera asked.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm fine… urgh!." Aggie replied, but grunted in pain when she clutched her arm, revealing a long burning spot on her arm.

"Let's take you to the trailer. I'll fix that arm." Doc escorted Aggie out of the pit, and rolled inside the trailer as the trailer door closed.

* * *

 **You may noticed throughout the story. I based some scenes from Cars 1 and 3. But I made me more different from the original movie so I won't copy. By the way, the handspring scene that Aggie did was just a coincidence. You may think that Aggie used Doc's famous trick to outsmart a competitor, but no. Aggie's handspring trick over Chick was a coincidence. Aggie never knew about Doc's flip trick yet. Not just yet. But, in this part, only Doc remembered that trick from Aggie, which she just made it up. Oh well, what do you think? Pls review.**


	5. Disappointment

In the trailer, Doc carefully wrapped Aggie's burned arm with bandages. It's not very easy to wrap bandages around a human arm with front wheels, but he tried his best, and Aggie tried to hold the pain, but she winced and, breath in and out to deal with it.

"You're so brave and sort of stupid back there." Doc broke the silence.

Aggie sighed. "I know."

"But what you did was… amazing. Where and how did you do that trick out there?" He asked.

"Honestly, I… I don't know." She replied. "Chick just pushed me into the wall and my arm burned. I can't push him like that, it made me a bad person, so I just jumped over him to the other side, and… well, you know the rest."

"So, you just made that trick up?"

"I guess so. It's also called handspring for humans. Why do you ask?"

"It reminded me of something, but never mind that. I think your problem now is your condition from your mother. You got injured. I don't think you're going to race again."

"Yeah, I think this going to be my last race."

Doc finished wrapping Aggie's arm as he saw her frowned face. He knew this is gonna be her last race, and the last time he coached her. He lifted her chin with his front wheel to look at him, and smiled. "Hey kid, this might be your last race, but you're still my student and like my daughter. That will never change. Everything's gonna be fine."

Aggie smiled slowly in respond and nodded. She tried to think positive for Doc, and she thought what she will do later.

When Doc pushed a button to open the trailer door and escorted Aggie out, they saw the media were flashing cameras in front of them, and asked questions. Doc tried to convince them to give her space, but Aggie calmed him, and nodded that she'll handle it.

Kori Turbowitz rolled out of the crowd with her camera car behind her, and asked Aggie a question. "Agatha Galido, how does it feel that you have returned to our world after your absent and never showed up for 14 years?"

Aggie chuckled. "Well, Kori, to answer your question, I feel great! I kinda missed this world and I missed racing. I also missed all of you!"

Then, it's Shannon Spokes' turn to ask. "And how does it feel about winning your very first Piston Cup?"

"Actually, I didn't expect of winning, but I feel so proud, and I wouldn't won this without my crew chief, Doc Hudson, and my pit crew and parents, who supported me along the way."

* * *

After receiving her Piston Cup, Aggie and her crew rolled off the stage as the media kept flashing them with cameras and followed them. The I teams weren't there anymore as they and Leo went back to Aggie's home world to prepare for a victory party for her. Unfortunately, her mother stood in front of her and glared at her. All of the cameras has stopped flashing, and everything went silent.

Aggie looked so ashamed that she broke a promise from her mother. "Hi Nay."

Bernadette was so unsatisfied and frustrated. She watched the whole race, especially the part that Aggie was pushed against the wall and her arm burned, "You see? I knew this would happened! Racing is not safe for you. You almost got killed in there!"

"But Nay, I'm okay now, and I escaped that accident. I also won!" Aggie argued, showing her mother the trophy.

"It doesn't matter! All it matters to me is your safety! None of this would ever happened if you haven't come here and join this racing world!"

"Don't do this, Nay! Racing is one of the things that makes me happy and made my life complete. I may lost the bet, but you can't get the race out of this girl! I'm still going to race and I'm staying!"

"No, you're not! Go and pack your things. We're leaving in ten minutes. We'll tell your father and your friends to cancel the victory party that you and your friends planned. You know, I am extremely disappointed in you, Agatha."

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a disappointment!"

With her last glare at her mother, Aggie flew away with her trophy back to the trailer. When her daughter, Bernadette turned around, and many cars, including Aggie's crew, staring at her.

McQueen and the rest of the crew were quite scared of Bernadette as Doc turned to the media, pretending to ignore his friend's mother. "So, what's that you're saying about Aggie's job today?"

"Um, she's just finished graduating college." McQueen said nervously, hoping that ignoring Bernadette will make her go away.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but I have to separate two scenes with different titles. Next chapter coming soon that you expect**


	6. Understanding

In McQueen and Aggie's pit garage, Bernadette looked at the racing tires that were stored in the tire rack.

"Racing tires. Man, I still don't understand new generation vehicles." She said to herself as she looked around the pit garage.

Suddenly, Doc entered the garage to see Bernadette inside. "Hello, Mrs. Galido."

Bernadette startled as she turned around to see him. "Oh hi, um…" She didn't actually got his name.

"I'm Doc Hudson. I never got a chance to introduce myself to you since the first time we met."

"And the same car I entrusted and almost lead my daughter into near death!"

"Oh boy. Here we go." The navy blue car rolled his eyes, and rolled beside Bernadette. "Look, Mrs. Galido, I really care about Aggie."

"Then I guess you're happy she wants to stay racing." Bernadette crossed her arms and looked at him,

"Well, yeah. But when you took her away when she was eight without saying goodbye, I was really hurt and upset."

"Then you understand how I feel?"

"Of course. But then, McQueen helped me realize that I should want Aggie to do what makes her happy, even if it makes me upset."

The mother sighed. "I get it. You're saying that if I love Agatha, I should let her choose her own path?"

"Exactly."

"You know she got lost and ended up here when she was six." She reminded him.

"Tell me about it. When she went abroad, we bought her a new laptop and made her wear a whistle around her neck." Doc chuckled as Bernadette laughed. "But when it comes to what she wants to do with her life, I think you should trust she knows where she's going. I don't mean to compete with you, but Aggie was like my daughter, and I trusted her of what she was doing-hence, she saved me life."

"Maybe you're right. I should go talk to her. Thanks for the talk." The human mother said before leaving the garage pit.

* * *

As Aggie is ready to pack in the trailer, Bernadette entered with the trailer door open.

"Hey." She greeted her daughter.

"Hey." Aggie didn't bother to respond.

Bernadette sat beside Aggie with an awkward silent. "So…"

Aggie suddenly spoke. "Look, Nay, whatever your plans for me in the future, I don't want it. I just don't like it."

"Well, what do you like?" Her mother asked.

"Being with my friends, playing music, teaching people about friendship, and racing with race cars. But you wouldn't understand."

"Actually, I would. I never told you this. But, uh…" Bernadette cleared her throat. "I always wanted to race in a 100-yard dash."

"You did?" Aggie chuckled. "But the 100-yard dash is so la- Cool!" She almost said 'lame', but she kept it quiet to agree what her mother wanted. "It's good for you."

"I know, right? Every occasion, I'd look up from my chair, watching those participants run towards the finish line. Gosh, they were so fast!" Bernadette sighed, remembering that moment she watched the runners run for the finish line.

"Then why didn't you join there?" Aggie asked.

"'Cause my mother won't let me." Bernadette replied.

"So you do understand how I feel?"

"Absolutely. And you're not a disappointment. In fact, I'm really proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I wish I could've stood up to my mom like you stood up to me. And I'm afraid that I might lose you all over again, but when Doc helped me realize that I should leave you alone and trust you of what you are doing with your life, I should support you with that."

"Thanks, Nay." Aggie gave her mother a big hug as they reconciled. "So I can stay and keep racing?"

"Of course." Bernadette nodded. "Just promise me one thing. You won't take up volleyball, 'cause I couldn't stand the shame, and the ball might hit you."

"Deal." Aggie shook hands with her mother.

The moment was finished when many cars, the media, fans, Aggie's car friends, and other pit crews cheered and stomped their wheels on the ground loudly.

McQueen noticed Luigi and Guido crying in tears. "Luigi, Guido, why are you crying?"

"They're very emotional. I once saw them cry over a commercial." Mater said.

"That car got the fourth tire for free." Luigi cried emotionally, remembering the commercial he watched before.

* * *

 **Yep! This is it! Like it? I got this idea from a tv series "Bunk'd". This chapter has moral lesson, right? Pls review… again.**


	7. Victory Party

When the crew decided to go back to Radiator Springs, McQueen, Doc, and Aggie took the trailer as Mack is driving it.

On their way, Aggie hasn't been talking ever since they left San Francisco, not because of her mother, since she allowed her to race again, but because of what happened during the race. She wouldn't forget the moment that nearly killed her.

Doc and McQueen were very worried for their friend. She finally won her first Piston Cup, but she doesn't seem to be happy about it.

McQueen slowly rolled towards Aggie, and asked, "Hey Ags, are you okay?"

No answer

"I know you're not okay. I've never seen you this sad before." Doc said.

Aggie sighed, "Sorry, guys. So much for having a surprise race, huh? I was nearly killed."

"Sorry that surprise race didn't work well for you." McQueen apologized. "We just want you to have the best 'Welcome home' race ever."

"That's okay, Lightning." Aggie said. "At least I'm back and I'm still alive. I also win my very own Piston Cup, which happens to be the only one."

"Don't you worry, little Aggie. Once we get back home, we have another surprise for you." Doc winked as Aggie smiled in respond.

* * *

Few days later with some stops, they finally arrived at Radiator Springs.

"Alright, boss, we're here." Mack called.

"We'll be out in few seconds, Mack." McQueen replied, then turned to Aggie. "Alright, girl, time to get out."

"I don't know about this, guys. Are you sure that I'm gonna be okay?" Aggie embraced her trophy nervously.

"You're gonna be fine, Agatha." Doc answered. "Be positive, just like what you always are."

Aggie nodded as she took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Alright, I'm ready."

When McQueen pushed the button, the trailer door opened slowly, then Aggie flew out and saw something unexpected in front of her.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The whole town popped out from the buildings and jumped to surprise with a banner that said, 'Congratulations!', celebrating Aggie's victory of winning the last race of the season and won her own Piston Cup.

"Wow, you guys! Do you prepare all of this?!"

"Of course!" Flo exclaimed. "Just for one of our favorite racer."

"And for the winner of this race." Sarge added.

"Congratulation on winning on a race, Aggie! I couldn't believe you can actually do that, man!" Fillmore congratulated.

"But this is not the only surprise we had for you." Sheriff said

"What do you mean?" Aggie asked.

"Look at the back." Mack responded, tilting his head pointing behind them.

Aggie rolled behind of the trailer, and even more unexpected things she saw. Many more cars have shown, including racers from other countries and the media. Aggie was extremely surprise. She already planned for a victory party, but she didn't expect this that the others cars she knew attended too.

"I invited them." McQueen explained as he rolled beside Aggie. "Just wanted them to know that you're home."

The young human girl rushed to hug the racecar as McQueen startled. "Thank you." She whispered.

McQueen smiled as he tilted to return the hug.

Then, Mater interrupted the moment, "So, what'er we waiting for, huh?"

"LET'S PARTY!" Ramone announced as he and Firetruck Red started the party with fun music.

"Well, the winner shall be the host." Aggie stated, raising her trophy. She started greeting cars one-by-one as they passed by. "Hey, you guys. Great to see you again. Great to be home. Have fun. Enjoy the party. Thanks for your support."

"Hey, Francesco, great to see you all over again!" McQueen greeted.

Aggie turned and gasped to see that familiar Italian formula car, "You invite Francesco Bernoulli, too?"

"He once said that he likes humans…, and you, so I invited him." McQueen explained.

Francesco rolled them, and greeted with pride. "Ah, Lightning McQueen, it's good to see you again."

"Hi, Francesco." Aggie waved.

"Agatha Galido, my favorite human. It's been a long time." The formula car said.

"You never said before that I was your favorite human."

"I said it a-just now. So, a-where is the a-party. I wanna show the a-women my open wheels."

Aggie and McQueen pointed where the party is in an awkward silence as Francesco rolled towards the party.

"I never told this before, but… I am not interested on his open wheels." The winged human admitted.

"Tell me about it." The red race car chuckled.

"Hello, janitress."

Aggie recognized that British accent voice as she turned to see her old pick-up truck boss from C.H,R.O.M.E. "Mr. Baldwin Reyes!"

"Agatha Galido!" Baldwin was surprised as he and Aggie shared a hug. Look at you now. You look tall and pretty. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I'll tell you later…, wait, how did you know about all of this?" She asked.

"Agent McMissile invited me, and told me that you are here. I also like join in the party you and your friends made, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Go and have fun."

When Baldwin rolled in to join the party, McQueen turned to Aggie, and said, "You really know everybody in this world when you went abroad?"

"Not everybody, Lightning, there are some other vehicles I don't know." Aggie replied. Then, turned to greet more guests, which next ones were surprising. "Ah! The Weathers!" She squealed happily when she saw Strip "The King" Weathers, his wife, Lynda, and, of course, Cal.

"Agatha, honey, we're so happy to see you." Lynda smiled warmly. "We really missed you when you left for 14 years."

"And after all those years, you finally came back." The King added. "You were brave at the race that day, especially when you confronted Chick, and you helped Cal in that incident. That was incredible. I wish I can do that like you."

Even though she hasn't seen one of her favorite race cars for so long, Aggie is still idolizing The King as she squealed, "Beep!" Then, she fainted... again, just like what happened 16 years ago.

McQueen looked closer at the fainting Aggie, and poked her head with his front wheel. "Yep. She's still a fan, and she's fine."

* * *

When the guests are all here, McQueen rolled up the stage to announce. "Can I have your attention, please!" Everybody stopped of what they were doing as they turned their eyes and heads to the stage. "Thank you! Thank you for joining us tonight here in Radiator Springs to celebrate the victory of our one and only human racer. Ladies and gentlecars, give it up for Ms. Agatha Galido!"

Aggie went up on a small stage, next to Stanley's statue, as she heard crowds cheering, and held her wandstaff, which she magically turned into a microphone . She tapped the mic a little to test if it works, and finally spoke. Honestly, she was nervous. She wasn't prepare for this speech since she didn't expect she won the race. Her hands are sweaty, her body is shaky, her fingers are tingling, and her wings are flapping, but she has to calm as she took a deep breathe, and exhaled. She cleared her throat, and started to speak on the microphone.

"Um…, Hello, everybody. Family, friends, fellow racers…, Stanley…" Aggie pointed Stanley's statue to include him on her speech as most of the audience chuckled. "I wanted to say thank you for coming here. First of all, I wanted to say… I'm sorry that I suddenly disappeared for the last 14 years. The fact is, my parents found me, and they took me home. It wasn't their fault, and I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye before I left. But when I got older…" She sighed first. "I didn't have the chance go back because…, I'm the leader of the Imaginary teams." As she was expecting, many loud gasps were heard. "Yeah, that's right. I lead the most heroic team of the universe. I spent my life creating a team, traveled different worlds, made new friends, which some of them are quite magical and talented, and super, taught them about love and friendship, and trained to fight and using magic, which I haven't got the time to come here and showed myself to you guys. I was also busy at Elementary, High, and College schools, which I already graduated, by the way. But when I finally got here, I was so touch that you all still kept your memories. I could not believe that you missed, and I missed you all so much. I also wanted to thank you for all of your support that I got the chance to race. I thank Lightning McQueen for giving me this opportunity to race. I also thank my whole crew for helping me whenever I got tired and trouble at the race track. And most of all, I thank you, Doc Hudson, for being crew chief, for helping during the race, for always there for me when I needed you. I also wanted to thank my parents and my teams for supporting me on the race. If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be here anymore, I wouldn't won the race, and I wouldn't got my very own Piston Cup. And thank you for welcoming me back here It's great to be home!"

Many cars cheered and whistled for her. Cheers of welcome, that's what they made, welcoming Aggie back in their world.

"That's a wonderful speech, young lady." Minny commented.

But her husband, Van, never believed in it. "Oh, Minny, please. Come on, none of this happened. Different worlds? Heroes of the universe? Magic friends?"

"I guess you're right. It is very crazy!" Skenda _(OC from Penguins of Madagascar)_ said as she and every members of the Imaginary teams came out from 27 portals, based on which world they came from and each group they belong, and they all wear formal dresses

"Guys, you're all here!" Aggie exclaimed happily.

"Hi Aggie! Sorry we're late. We're quite busy fixing and cleaning up before we decided to join the party." Olive _(A.N.T. Farm)_ explained.

"I made fancy clothes for the girls, and Fancy Pants some for the boys." Rarity _(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)_ said. "Except for the Mexican Gods, they already have formal clothes., and the fishes, they lived underwater, which we don't have ideas for underwater forma clothes."

"That's because fishes... don't... wear... clothes!" Marlin _(Finding Nemo/Dory)_ yelled. "And some of you animals shouldn't either!"

"And these aren't formal dresses, these are just the clothes that my husband and I wear as usual. We're rulers." La Muerte _(Book of Life)_ explained

"Anyway, I also made yours, too, darling." Rarity showed Aggie a white dress with a number 95 on the skirt.

"Thanks, Rarity, but I rather where my old plain dress. It's also my racing clothes." Aggie thanked, then introduced her parents and teams to the guests. "Everyone, these are my teams, the Main, Honorary, and Back-Up Imaginary teams. They are all my family and friends that I met in many different worlds, and they were always there for me for many years. And the two humans are my parents, Leo and Bernadette Galido."

"Why your parents don't have wings like yours?" A child car asked.

"Because I'm the only one who was born with wings or probably the only human, but I'm still happy with my life though." Aggie explained.

"We would like to thank all of you for supporting our daughter. She was a good racer." Leo said.

"Agatha shouldn't race anymore because of her injury, but when her crew chief came to me, and told me that if I love Agatha, I just let her be to make her happy, which that makes me happy." Bernadette added.

Aggie made a big smile to her, parents and friends, thanking for all of their support.

"Aww!" Everyone sighed at this moment.

Although the moment interrupted when they heard laughter from afar and from that familiar.

"Ha, ha! You're such a softy and uncompetitive! No wonder you haven't race in last races of every summer when you're still a child!" Chick laughed behind the crowd.

"Ugh, who invited him?" McQueen scoffed.

All of them glared at him, including Aggie. She wanted to teach him a lesson, and since she's not on the race track anymore, she can use magic. She turned her mic back to a magic wandstaff as she shot his tires with magic beam. The racers wanted to reason with him, but they saw a white magic beam hitting Chick's wheels.

The green race car was confuse at first, until his wheels are moving by themselves, "Hey, what's happening?!" He cried as the wheels drove Chick away from the crowd and the town.

The vehicles were confuse and scared of what just happened?"

"Don't worry, everyone. That's just magic. He'll be fine." Aggie chuckled.

"Alright, enough chit-chat and touching moments already!" King Julien _(Penguins of Madagascar)_ groaned in disgust. "Let's party already!"

The party started when Joey, Marky, Dee Dee _(Oggy and the Cockroaches)_ , and their guardian _(OCs)_ pushed a button to play the song, We R Who We R by Ke$ha.

While the night was still young, the whole town, guests, family, and friends enjoyed themselves in Aggie's victory party. For this chance, Aggie brought food from her world, like pastries and meat, for her vehicle allies to try. They like pastries the most, like cakes, cookies, and ice creams. They never eat meat before since animals here are also made of metal too.

In the middle of the party, Aggie reopened her Car Wash shop, and she and her team went up to stage to perform a song as an additional celebration.

"Alright, everybody, are you ready for more fun?!" Aggie shouted as many cars cheered. "Great then. You can get a load on my car wash for free while we're ready to bring this party up!" She transformed her wandstaff into a white keytar as she played it, and the rest the team played their own instruments.

 ** _I've been looking for a driver who is qualified_**  
 ** _So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_**  
 ** _I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_**  
 ** _Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead_**

 ** _So if you feel it, let me know, know, know_**  
 ** _Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for_**  
 ** _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_**  
 ** _So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_**

 ** _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_**  
 ** _Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_**  
 ** _Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights_**  
 ** _If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_**

 ** _'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_**  
 ** _Baby, you got the keys_**  
 ** _Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_**  
 ** _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_**

 ** _I got class like a '57 Cadillac_**  
 ** _And overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back_**  
 ** _You look like you can handle what's under my hood_**  
 ** _You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would_**

 ** _So if you feel it, let me know, know, know_**  
 ** _Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for_**  
 ** _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_**  
 ** _So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_**

 ** _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_**  
 ** _Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_**  
 ** _Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights_**  
 ** _If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_**

 ** _'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_**  
 ** _Baby, you got the keys_**  
 ** _Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_**  
 ** _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_**

 ** _'Cause your Maybach ain't got what I got_**  
 ** _Get it, get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot_**  
 ** _Ain't a Ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry_**  
 ** _I ain't even worried, so step inside_**  
 ** _And ride, ride, ride_**

 ** _So if you feel me, let me know, know, know_**  
 ** _Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?_**  
 ** _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_**  
 ** _So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_**

 ** _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_**  
 ** _Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_**  
 ** _Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights_**  
 ** _If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_**

 ** _'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_**  
 ** _Baby, you got the keys_**  
 ** _Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_**  
 ** _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_**  
 ** _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_**  
 ** _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_**

While performing the song, Aggie noticed that one of her car friends is not in the crowd, and one of the members of her team was not on stage too. Doc and her bird boyfriend, Red. She then noticed them talking in front of the museum. Aggie whispered to Skipper and Skenda to keep playing more songs while she's going to check on something. The two second-in-commands nodded as Aggie left the stage. She found a way through the crowd to reach for her two friends.

"I was surprised about your reaction when I told you guys that Aggie is my girlfriend." The red bird said.

Doc sighed. "I know I'm not her father, but… Aggie is like my daughter than just a student. I made a mistake of hating her the first time I met her. She something for me. She saved my life. I owe her one. And I do whatever it takes to protect her."

"Well, I wanted to do the same thing for her." Red admitted. "That's why I decided to marry her someday."

"You sure do."

"Really, I will."

"Well, that changed your angry heart. Don't ask. Aggie told me you have anger issues and unwanted in your village the first time you two met, and she might be the only 'bird' who accepted you."

Red sighed dreamingly "That could be true."

"And, you're right. I reacted a little when you told me you're Aggie's girlfriend." The navy blue car said. "It's… different between a human and a bird."

"Sorry, Doc. I don't really know how you feel about me." Aggie interjected. "I heard your conversation though."

"Well, you told me once before you left that I'm good in keeping good memories , and you were right. I am. So, I borrowed Ramone's paints, and I get to draw them on the blinds." Doc showed Aggie the memories he painted on the blinds inside through the windows of the museum.

All of the memories the Doc painted were the times he won some races, came to Radiator Springs, meeting new friends, fixing Sally's engine when she first came to town, laughing at McQueen when he fell into the cactus pit, and became a crew chief.

"Wow, Doc, that's beautiful." Aggie scanned the paintings, and noticed there's no paintings of her on the blinds. "I do notice there's no me."

"Those are the breaks. Why don't I buy you and your boyfriend a couple of drinks? Not oil, pf course. Real drinks that are capable for both humans and birds. Just let me close up the museum."

"That would be nice. We'll see you back at the party."

When Aggie and Red left, Doc used a metal stick to slide the metal shop door down, only to be shown a giant painting made in Aggie's homage and it said 'One of my favorite students'. Unbeknownst to Doc, Aggie came back to get her keytar, but she saw Doc's painting and was surprised and touched about how her mentor honored and remembered her.

"Aw!"

"You weren't supposed to see." Doc said.

"Well, I'm glad I did." Aggie kissed him on his hood as they and everyone in the party took a good look at the paintings.

Then, Francesco noticed Doc's signature below the painting that was signed by the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. "Hmm? You're the Fabulous Hudson Hornet? How is that possible?"

* * *

When the party is still alive, the same formula car ate some cookies, and liked it a lot. "Mmm, these cookies delicious, McQueen."

"Actually, Aggie made them." McQueen said, "Speaking of which, Aggie, can you give us some punch you made?" But then, Aggie didn't answer nor giving him some punch. "Umm, Aggie?"

It turned out that Aggie fell asleep in an empty punch and snored.

"Aww, look at the little girl." Finn looked at her.

"Aww, she's worked herself to the bone." Jack Skellington _(Nightmare before Christmas)_ added.

Cherry Pie _(DisneyFanatic2364's MLP OC)_ chuckled, "And now the punch has been… Aggied!"

Everyone laughed as Aggie kept snoring in the bowl.

* * *

Doc volunteered to put Aggie to sleep as he carried her on his hood to her shop, and placed her on her bed, "Sweet dreams, little racer. You worked so hard. You deserved." He said before leaving the shop and closed the door.

* * *

 **The songs, We R Who We E by Ke$ha, and Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna don't belong to me. Sorry it took days. I've been busy.**


	8. Stay forever

The next morning, and, like every morning, nothing ever changes in Radiator Springs. Sarge played a rousing rendition of Reveille, only to be interrupted by Fillmore who simultaneously played Hendrix's rendition of the Star Spangled Banner.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!" Sarge shouted.

"Respect the classics, man!" Filmore yelled.

Mater snored soundly in his garage. He was having a great time since the party last night. As soon as he woke up with a yawn and stretched out his wheels, he drove out of his garage, and saw the streets of the town were clean.

Last night, the streets were messy with colorful confetti, dropped food, spilled drinks, and garbage, but this morning, they were clean. It's like there was no party last night.

Everyone in town and few visitors rolled out from their buildings to see that everything is clean, and the party stuff were gone. Many of the visitors left after the party, and the rest of them stayed in the cones for the night, mostly other racers and few agents on C.H.R.O.M.E. since they were all close to Aggie when she worked in London as a janitress. Everyone thought it was Aggie who cleaned up everything and fixed everything to return the town to its everyday state.

"She cleaned everything." said Mater despondently. "She must've cleaned up and packed everything and return to her world while we was all sleepin'."

"That girl never changed." Doc said as he stared at the asphalt road. He would never forget how quick and great cleaner Aggie was ever since she was just a child.

"She's gone? Already?" Flo said in disbelief.

"Well, she's the leader of the I teams. She can't just leave her position for many reasons." Sarge said.

"And we wouldn't give her a hard time since she has many things to work on." Finn added.

Sheriff started to cry with just sniffs, beginning to miss Aggie all over again.

Then, Ramone noticed this and asked. "Oh, dude, are you crying?"

"No! I'm happy!" Sheriff lied. "Sure, I missed her! At least we already got the chance to see her face one more time! I'm glad she's gone to take care of her team!"

But then, the firetruck sobbed as he took off, and the tower of tires fell.

Aggie drove to Mater's side while holding a broom, and asked. "Aww, what's wrong with Big Red?"

Mater began to explain as the other residents gasped in surprise. "Oh, he's just sad 'cause you left town again, and went back home to world to take care of your team, and go back to travel half-way across the universe to visit another world, and share your experiences about friendship you always talking about." After he explained, the two friends just stared at each other as Aggie smirked and waited for Mater to react that she didn't leave yet. After five second, Mater gasped as he realized his human best friend is still here. "Wait a minute!" He jumped in surprise as the other cars laughed. "I knowed you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"What are you doin' here, girl? You're still going to lead your team on your next mission, or adventure, or somethin'." Sheriff asked.

"Let me guess." Sally interjected. "Just passin' through?"

"Actually, I thought I'd stop and stay awhile. I hear this world became one of the most tourist worlds now."

"It is?" Holley asked.

"Yeah, there's some rumor floating around the universe that the leader of the I teams is setting up her I team headquarters here… Under my car wash." Aggie explained

"Really? Well, we will have a secret headquarters in this town." Finn chuckled

"You know, I really missed you, guys. I really want to make things right to you guys after all of my shortcomings for 14 years." Aggie said with guilt.

"Oh, no need, girl." McQueen said. "Letting us be part of your team is good enough."

"Yeah, but that's not enough for me. That's why I should stay here for a while, and continue what I have started."

"And what would that be?" Doc asked.

"Let's just say that my… tires. When Aggie mentioned the word 'tires, this drove Luigi and Guido's attention. "...don't look like Radiator Spring theme. Yeah, does anybody know what time Luigi's opens?"

Luigi drove towards Aggie, and jumped excitingly and happily. "I can't-a believe it!"


	9. Continuing what was started

Everybody went to Luigi's store where Aggie sat on a rolling chair while she placed her legs on a cushion.

"12 new baby tires!" Luigi shouted excitingly as he gave Aggie a gentle hug, "Grazien, Aggie. Grazien! Our only human customer is back! I am filled with tears of ecstasy, for this is the most glorious day of my life!"

"All right, Luigi, give me the best set of black wheels you've got." Aggie said, but she was cut off.

"No, no, no, no! You don't-a know what you want. Luigi know what you want." He and Guido went to the section that was called 'Aggie tires'. "Black baby tires. They blend into the pavement. But-a this..." He pushed a button, revealing small white tires behind the red curtain. "White baby tires! They say, 'Look at me! Here I am! My new style'. And besides, it matches your color. Your favorite color; white."

Aggie rolled her eyes and shrugged. "All right, then, you're the expert. Oh, and don't forget that I don't use pink anymore."

"Perfetto. Guido!"

"Peet stop!" Guido exclaimed.

Guido changed Aggie's racing baby tires to plain white tires, and, as always, he was so fast, it took three second. When it's done, Aggie jumped off the chair, and looked at herself on the mirror with new white tires.

Luigi was behind her, excited to here Aggie's comment, "Ha ha ha! What did Luigi tell you, aey?"

Aggie giggled, "Wow, you were right. It is more cooler than black, and better than a Ferrari, huh?"

"Aaa, no." He answered.

While testing her new tires, Aggie went to Fillmore's, and, much to her surprise, she discovered that he has his own vegetable garden, which he used her seeds days after she left years ago, and intended to make organic drinks and juices.

Aggie drank one of Fillmore's organic drink, which he mixed carrots, orange, and pineapple, adding sugar for sweetness, "Wow, Fillmore, I can't believe you and Sarge used and saved all of my fruits and vegetables for 14 years, and made new drinks out of these."

"I can't put all of your fruits and vegetable to waste and rotten, man. They were in good use for my shop." Fillmore explain.

"I can only say I'm so proud and happy you harvest all of my crops, and planted my leftover seeds when I'm not around." She continued to drink more.

At Sarge's hut, Sarge was about to show Aggie his new materials, but he soon found out that Aggie used his bolts to attached his night vision goggles to her helmet.

When Aggie startled that Sarge saw what she was doing, she hid her helmet and other materials behind her back, and grinned sheepishly as the Military Jeep rolled his eyes and let the little human do her thing.

At Lizzie's Curios Shop, Aggie looked around and discovered nothing has ever change in this shop.

But for Lizzie, as she realized Aggie can't have her own stamps since she's not a car, the Ford Model T collected a few bumper stickers from her shelf, and tied them together with a small chain, turning them into a key chain.

Aggie appreciably accepted Lizzie's gift as she attached them on her helmet.

Later, Finn and Holley guided Aggie with her eyes covered with a blind fold to their own secret HQ, which is one of the abandoned building in town.

Once they were inside, Holley removed the blind fold, and Aggie gasped in surprise of what she saw.

"Wow, you guys!" She smiled when she looked at every spy weapons, like pistols, guns, grappling hooks, tasers, missiles, bullets (big and small), small rockets, and other stuff, were hang on the wall, and above them was a banner that said, 'Aggie's weapons', "You kept and reserved all this weapons for me."

"I was hoping that you should be a spy one day, but you haven't fill your application yet when you left years ago." Finn explained as he took out Aggie's application letter, "These weapons are all yours, if you want to join us as a spy."

When Aggie took the unfilled application letter, she looked at it for few seconds, then to her spy friends, then turned to so-called her weapons, "I always wanted to be spy. In fact, I already am one, but I still need a lot of time to think if I should work in C.H.R.O.M.E again."

"Take as long as you want, Aggie. We'll wait." Holley said.

"But first…" Aggie took one of the weapons, a big one, from the wall, "I should test one of these weapons to try it out."

"Aggie, don't! Don't fire the…" It was too late for Finn to stop her.

Aggie accidentally pulled the trigger, pointing a big gun on her face, and the gun released circular waved on her face. Aggie felt sudden dizziness, until her stomach made a sound, her face turned green, and she covered her mouth, which she was going to puke. She dropped her gun, and ran unto the nearest trash can, and spat her puke out.

She wiped her mouth and yelled, "Barf gun? Seriously?!"

"It was a new weapon. Distracting weapon." Finn stated.

"Technology now can control internal organs on cars… and also humans, like you." Holley added.

"I have to admit, this is a very cool weapon." Aggie carried the big gun with both of her arm. "This might come in handy."

"Hey, Aggie!" McQueen called as he entered the room.

"What?!" Aggie startled as she turned to McQueen, accidentally firing the gun to him.

When the gun released circular waves on McQueen's face, he felt dizzy and closed his mouth, trying to hold his puke. He quickly rolled towards the trash can, and spat out his puke. "What kind of gun is that?"

"It is use to distract enemies to give time to escape." Finn replied.

"Sorry, Lightning. Didn't mean to shoot you." Aggie chuckled as she looked at the gun again, and realized something, "Maybe I should keep this. Just in case. So, what do you want, Light-y?"

"Doc sent me here, and he wanted you at his garage right now!"

"Really? If that's the case, you shouldn't just come here and startled me!"

McQueen and Aggie rolled behind the museum, where Doc is waiting for them outside his garage.

"Hey, Doc." Aggie waved, "Lightning told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, because I have surprise for you." Doc said as he, Lightning, and Aggie entered the garage, "I didn't want to tell you… none of us can or would. We just want you to focus on the race. But now, it's your free time, and I want to show you something." He lifted one of the boxes under his desk, and passed it to Aggie.

She opened the box, revealing all of her racing magazines, and old small clothes that she wore when she was a kid, "You've got to be kidding me. You have my stuff all this time? No wonder only my bed was in my shop."

"I kept all of your things here for safe keeping… and, there's one last thing…" The navy blue rolled beside a covered café, and pulled the cover, revealing a small car bunny.

Aggie gasped happily, "Hoppity Jr.!" She knelt down, and took him out from his cage.

"Yep. Hoppity Jr. is still alive and well, unlike Hoppity The First. I took care of him when you were gone. He's very annoying."

Aggie got up, and rushed to hug Doc, which he yelped and gasped.

"Thanks, Doc… for everything."

Doc returned the affection as he leaned in into a hug, missing Aggie and her hug so much. It's been a long time since he never felt this way before, except the time he finally saw her again for 14 years.

The moment broke when Aggie spotted a box with lots of tools, "Hey, look at that." She broke the hug, and rolled towards a box full of building tools.

"If you want to borrow some of my tools, just return them undamaged and make sure nothing's missing." Doc said before he left her and McQueen alone.

"You know, Aggie, there's another car wanted to invite you for something." McQueen reported.

"Sure, I'll come with you…, right after I finish gathering up these tools."

"What do you need them for?"

"I can't tell. It's a surprise."

"Okay, just follow me after you're done."

"Sure can do."

* * *

Francesco was still here in Radiator Spring for another day off after that incredible party last As he parked just right in front of Sally's office.

"Ah, Lightning McQueen and Agatha Galido." The formula car raised one of his tires.

"Hey, Francesco, how was your stay?" Aggie asked.

"It was bellisimo, Galido, especially when you are always here." Francesco's words made Aggie blush, "So, Francesco invited a-both of you for another race here in your a-home. Remember last 14 years a-when we are a-racing in the Radiator Spring Grand Prix?"

"How could we not forget? It was a fun and fair race." McQueen said.

"Let's see if one of you can still a-beat Francesco after all this years of big break."

"Oh, it's on!" Aggie yelled with ecstasy as she turned to face front, ready for another round of race.

Suddenly, Francesco noticed something behind Aggie's helmet, "What… is that?"

It was Aggie's small bumper sticker at the back of her helmet that was labelled, 'Hi, Francesco!'

"It's just something I had made up for the occasion." Aggie grinned and giggled as she covered her mouth.

Francesco laughed as well, "Is good, Galido! Very funny! It was funnier when I did it, but it's very funny, even for a human like you. But Francesco want to let you know that you cannot beat Francesco in that way."

"Oh, yeah? Just watch!" Aggie smirked as she rolled in front.

Before they go, to their surprise, Doc rolled down to join them.

"Hope you don't mind that you need another racer."

"We don't mind at all, Doc. Sure you can join in." McQueen nodded.

"I can join too!" Sally called as she joined them, "I may be not a race car , but I'm also fast."

"We'll see about that." Aggie snickered.

"Don't forget me." Mater rolled in, "I got my rocket boosters ready."

Then, Finn came in too, "I'm always wondering which is the fastest; a race car or a spy car."

To Aggie's surprise, almost everybody in town joined in the race, especially other race cars, who all stayed in Radiator Springs for another whole day for fun.

"Man, this is a big challenge. It is so on, you guys!" Aggie yelled excitingly as she was ready to go, until a beak kissed his cheek, "What?! Sweetheart!"

It was just her red bird boyfriend, "Just wishing you luck." He secretly came to car world to check on his girlfriend for a bit with no excuse at all.

The traffic light suddenly changed the red light to green, and race started. Without any crowd, the race started to town, around Willy's Butte, and ended back to town. Only the matter is they all were having fun, especially Aggie, who was so happy that she's back.

During the race, with her vampire sight, Aggie saw Otis almost near the town, but he broke down near the billboard. With the use of her magic wand staff, she quietly recited the spell, Bunny hopping blast, releasing a powerful magical energy from the wandstaff, and landed under Otis, sending Otis hopping to the sky, and fell on Ramone's shop, landing safely on the platform.

"Thanks, Aggie!" Otis yelled happily.

Many noticed Aggie's magic as McQueen drove beside her, "Do you really use magic?"

"Just for helping people, not for racing." Aggie replied and sped herself more, "I'll see you all back in town, guys."

"Not if we see you first!" Mater laughed as he and the rest sped up to catch up with winged human.

* * *

 **This isn't actually the last chapter. There are more chapters I've still planning. At this end, everyone can race, well, except for Lizzie and Red(firetruck). No offense for them. BTW, I got the Barf gun scene reference from a Disney TV series, A.N.T. Farm, season 3 episode 1**


	10. New business

After that fun race, the visitors decided to return to their cones to pack for they will go back to their home and home countries. When the residents were preparing for the night, Aggie noticed an abandoned building 'Eat'. She wondered if this building isn't reused yet, there was Sally passed by.

"Hey, Sal, is this building abandoned?" She asked.

"Of course, it was, Aggie." The Porsche replied.

"And no one ever reused it?"

"Nope. It's completely old, abandoned, and empty. We're going to have dinner at Flo's tonight. Are you going to be there?"

"You know I will."

"Great, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

When Sally left to her office, Aggie poofed up a pencil and plain blueprint from her wandstaff, and started drawing her plans for the abandoned building.

* * *

That night, when all visitors left and only the residents were here, they finally had alone time once again, and have dinner at Flo's. Since Flo served oil and drinks for everyone, except Aggie, Aggie prepared a special meal for her vehicle friends that they never eat before as she secretly went back to her home world to ask her mother for help.

When the night came, everyone went to Flo's for dinner. The drinks are served but there are no food nor Aggie there.

"Where is Aggie?!" Sarge groaned impatiently.

"She said she would be here." Sally said.

"That girl probably just wants to make some sort of 'grand entrance'." Fillmore replied.

Then, a green portal appeared as Aggie came out with a tray of a big bowl and 14 small bowls.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm a little busy back at home." She explained.

"Watcha got there, little sis?" McQueen asked.

"Oh, this?" She pointed the tray she carried, "Your dinner I made. This is called 'Sinigang'" Aggie served each of her car friends and herself a bowl of hot Sinigang soup. "It's one of the famous soups in the Philippines, and it's my favorite."

McQueen volunteered to taste the soup first as he slowly sipped from the bowl, "It tastes sour, but it's delicious!"

Now, everybody else did, and they liked it.

"I didn't vegetables in your soup, Lightning, so I put pork cubes instead." Aggie explained.

"Pork?" Luigi poked the pork cube on his bowl.

"That's actually a pig. Animals in my and other worlds are fleshy than yours. I also didn't put some in your soup, Fillmore."

"Thanks, man." Fillmore replied.

"That's okay, Ags. Actually, your soup is so delicious." Sheriff took another sip from his bowl, "You should be a chef one day."

"Oh, no, Sheriff, I'm not a chef. My mom cooked them."

"But, you made vegetable dishes before."

"Yes, but just chopping, bowling, and salting. My mom has processes of making this soup, and other more ingredients."

"I'm sure you'll have talents that make food someday." Sally said, "By the way, why do you ask that the Eat building is abandoned?"

"Oh, just… thinking." Aggie squealed, keeping a secret.

"Forget that building, your mom's soup was sooo tasty, I was simply delighted." Flo said.

"Especially when there's meat." Ramone added.

* * *

After dinner, the residents finished their dinner, and all said their goodnight on their way back to their shops and cones.

In the middle of night, Aggie woke up, and secretly snuck out of her shop with some tools she borrowed from Doc's garage.

She rolled to the abandon Eat building, and began to do something inside quietly.

* * *

The next day. Time for another day. When Mater left his garage, and drove towards to Flo's gas station, he suddenly noticed one of the abandoned building, which was the Eat building, was rebuilt and changed into 'Cake Shop'. As so was everyone in town notice it as they all rolled towards the new shop.

They all drove inside, except Red(firetruck) and Mack, since they're too big to fit in. They looked around, and saw cakes and cupcakes are place on the counter and in display cabinets.

"Morning, guys." Aggie fluttered up the ceiling with her face has paint spots, and wore a working hat, "You guys are early."

"Aggie, what's this?" McQueen asked.

"It's my new business, cakes and pastries." She replied. "I just want you all to be surprise that I can bak now, and I open my cake business here."

"Wait. You… can bake?" Mater inquired.

"Yep. Six years ago. I started baking when Pinkie Pie taught me, and I'm also a party planner." Aggie explained. "I just want you guys to try other food that we eat in my and other worlds, so this is what I have in mind."

"Have you been staying all night repairing, rebuilding, and baking all these cakes?" Doc questioned.

"Yep. Don't worry, I'll sleep later."

"Wow, Aggie, it's really amazing, especially when you bake different kinds of cakes." Sally was impressed.

"And I'm gonna be her first customer." McQueen said, "What's your special on your first day, young l… I mean, ma'am?" He nearly said the word 'lady'.

"I have mango cake right here." Aggie levitated the mango cake towards her, and caught it slowly.

The cake was two layers, covered with mango syrup, and mango cubes on top. She sliced the cake with a knife, still using levitation, and placed the slice on the plate. Aggie fed McQueen herself as she put the fork with the sliced cake into hid mouth, and ate it.

"Wow, it's really good, Aggie." The red race car complimented.

Aggie placed the cake on the counter, "Like I said, my cakes are good."

"You never said that." Sheriff disagreed.

"I don't? Oh well. At least you guys like it. Take one if you like. It's in the house." Aggie said.

* * *

 **It's true. Aggie can bake, but never cook meals. Sinigang is a Filipino soup or stew characterized by its sour and savoury taste most often associated with tamarind. It is one of the more popular viands in Filipino cuisine. There are two famous kinds of sinigang; Fish and pork. I choose pork because it's my favorite. Try this soup to the nearest Philippine restaurant.**


	11. Mater's hood

**I just remembered that Aggie promised Mater to find his hood when she was stiil a child, and I like to reuse that scene from** ** _Cars_** **credits for future chapter, like this.**

* * *

Aggie was in her new shop, baking delicious cakes. It's not easy nor hard for her to bake cakes. It's only usual ingredients, and usual procedure, just with some tricks she made all by herself.

When she saw Mater, accidentally lead the tractors to the town again, she chuckled as she missed that. Then, she suddenly remembered that she made a promise to Mater that she will find his hood one day. Since she already had wings and has powers and magic, Aggie put her rolling aside, and left her shop.

"Mater, what did you do this time?!" Sheriff shouted while trying to catch one of the tractors.

"I wasn't tractor tippin'!" Mater replied.

"Then where did all these gol-durn tractors come from?" He yelled.

Suddenly, much to the whole town's surprise, all tractors became immobilized and levitated in the air. It was actually Aggie, who fired magical white beam from her wandstaff to the tractors, and sent them back to the field.

"I hope they didn't make any mess for me to clean up." She snickered.

"Ooh, Aggie, I wish I have a-magic like you." Luigi squealed.

"Just go to my I team HQ anytime, and I'll teach you how to use magic properly." Aggie said, then turned to Mater as she rolled pass the town hall, "Mater, can you come along with me for a minute?"

"Sure do, girl buddy!" Mater followed her, "Uh, where are we goin'?"

"Do you remember the promise that I'll find your missing hood for you?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Well, today is the day. I'll find your hood today without an attempt rest."

"Uh, I already tried findin' it within the town, but I couldn't found it."

"Then, let's find it outside of town."

Mater and Aggie were trying to look for Mater's hood, but it wasn't there in any places, like the Rolling Hills, Cool Pool of Tranquility, Tail Light Caverns, and through Enchanted Forest. There is one place that they haven't checked yet.

Mater was at the edge of a low cliff, waiting for Aggie to find his hood.

"Hey, Mater!" Aggie called as she flew up back to her friend, "Look what I found." She showed him his old hood.

"Hey, it's my hood! It's my hood! I ain't seen this thing in 36 years." Mater exclaimed happily as Aggie threw the hood on Mater's open engine. "Well, it fits perfectly. How do I look? ACHOO!"

Unfortunately, he sneezed, removing his hood in the process. The hood hit Aggie, making her yelp, and her interdimensional remote control was accidentally activated, causing it to open a portal to another world. The hood fell into the portal, and the portal automatically closed.

Mater and Aggie helplessly watched the hood fell into the portal, and went silent. Aggie felt guilty for losing her friend's hood.

"S-sorry, Mater." Aggie shrugged.

"Oh, dang." Mater sighed.


	12. Aggie the spy

One night, Aggie felt tired after her work all day, and she jumped into bed, ready to sleep.

When she was about to switch off the light, she noticed the application letter on her desk that Finn gave her to join into C.H.R.O.M.E. as a spy. She sat down, and looked at the letter. It was her Christmas gift from Finn when she was eight, and she hadn't filled it yet since she left this world unexpectedly.

Aggie thought about it. Of course, she loved being a spy, at least she already is, and she loved to fight bad guys, along with her friends, but she still thought about her other friends in Radiator Springs and the team. It has been a hardwork for her to do all of her jobs. Which is she took a calendar from her drawer, and mark every job in every day in her calendar to reschedule her reserved jobs, even outside of this world. After that, she hanged her calendar on the wall, took out a black pen from her drawer, and pinned it on her application.

* * *

A week later, Aggie flew to London when she heard the news that she was accepted. She left Radiator Springs with permission, and made it to the C.H.R.O.M.E.'s secret HQ.

For the first few days in C.H.R.O.M.E., Baldwin and Finn put Aggie to the test in training room if she was meant to be a spy. The training room changed the whole background into Los Angeles, California, USA theme, where there are big buildings, street lights, and even cars everywhere.

Aggie has to fight black cars, which were burglars with weapons. As always, she used usual fighting skills: fighting and kicking. She also flew out of trouble, and used her super powers, like laser eyes, telekinesis, the Force, super speed, and super strenght. She managed to defeat enemies with magic using her wandstaff. She used many kinds of spells; Ultimate penguin blast, Rabbit hop blast, Cupcake blast, Frost blast, white laser beam, etc. When there's one burglar car left, who tried to sneak away, Aggie just kicked him on the bumper, and he drove away.

 _'Training: Complete!'_

The computer changed the training room back to its state. Aggie panted after that big fight training, and her face was covered with sweat. That's when Baldwin, Finn, and Holley drove in. They watched the whole scene.

"That was impressive, Agatha." Baldwin commented, "I can't believe you can do all those moves like that."

"She's the leader of the Imaginary teams, sir." Finn reminded, "She's good at this."

"Oh, I'm not self-taught, Finn." Aggie corrected, "I was actually trained by my penguin friends, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Mostly Skipper. He's always been an great yet sometimes strict mentor, and also a protective cousin… He's not really my cousin so…"

"We got it." Holley chuckled.

"I think it's clear to me now." Baldwin said. "You'll be a great spy. Or maybe, you already are one."

"Really? Already?" The winged human squealed with her eyes turned into puppy eyes.

"Really, sir? But she just started." Holley said.

"Yes, but how long have you been trained?" Baldwin asked Aggie.

"Well, I started when I was 10 so…" She counted the years of her training, "Definitely 13 years."

"Okay, I think you've trained almost the longest." Baldwin snickered as Aggie bowed down her head sadly. She was trained the longest of all the spies in C.H.R.O.M.E., "But, the longer, the better. I think you'll fit enough to be a spy." Her happy spirit lit up again, "Your combat is excellent. Stealth is good, flying and disappeared with magic. And using of gadgets? Well, I see you don't use any weapon at all. You only used your magic wandstaff."

"It's been my family heirloom, sir." Aggie explained, "And my wandstaff doesn't only do magic, it can also transformed into any weapon, like lightsaber…" The wandstaff turned into a white lightsaber, "A bazooka…" It turned into a giant bazooka gun that Rico the penguin gave to her, "And pistols!" It turned into a small white gun, and shoot white laser, which the cars dodged and the laser hit a flower vase. "I also have bombs and dynamites, which I actually swallowed.

Baldwin, Finn, and Holley were confuse at first, until Aggie demonstrated by regurgitating bombs and dynamites, which they were already lit up. Aggie stomped on the sparks to turned off the explosive before they're going to explode. The three vehicles looked discussed.

"Umm, Rico, the penguin, and his wife and adoptive guardian, Renda, taught me that. I know it's disgusting, but that's how I stored explosive things." Aggie grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough." The Pick-up truck slowly rolled away from the explosive. "I know you never attended our spy school, but you already prove your agility and intelligence to a be a spy. I think we can settle a graduation party tomorrow in our meeting room."

"That would be so cool!" Aggie squeaked.

* * *

The next day, Aggie's spy graduation was held in the meeting room. Many spies and employees came for a very important meeting, which they thought of it. Aggie was at the back, standing nervously, with Finn and Holley beside her. She called her friends in Radiator Springs, her whole team, and even her parents to attend her graduation day. Not even a single friend nor parents missed this day.

Baldwin approached a microphone, and tapped on it with his wheel, "I called all of you here not just an important announce, but a graduation for our only human friend, Agatha Galido." The whole crowd whispered in confuse. "She may didn't attend spy school, but she's already trained for 13 years. I've never seen a human girl can be a fast learner when I saw her fighting in the training room. So, a janitor before, a racer and spy now! I hear by declared Agatha Galido as an official Filipino human spy in C.H.R.O.M.E.!" He took a golden medal from a pillow that was held by another car, and put it around Aggie's neck.

The whole room made loud cheers. The spies were grateful to have a new spy around. Her Radiator Spring cheered for her too as Red(firetruck) sobbed with joy, and Mater cheered aloud.

"Whooooo-hoooo! Aggie's a spy! Congratulations, girl-buddy!"

Even the I teams have their own cheer.

"That's my girl!" Red _(Angry bird)_ cheered for her girlfriend.

"You mean, _my_ girl." Skipper _(Penguins of Madagascar)_ disturbed, "I'm the one who trained her after all these years."

"You, Skipper? I think all of us did…" Private _(Penguins of Madagascar)_ was cut off.

"Yes, but I'm the first one." The flat-headed penguin said with pride.

"I also have another announcement." Baldwin interrupted the cheer as everyone in the room settled down, "And since Aggie was one of the people who helped Finn McMissile accomplished his mission 14 years ago, she will be assign as part of Agent McMissile's team."

Aggie gasped in surprise, "Wait, you mean…"

"When you, Agent Holley Shiftwell and Sir Mater helped McMissile in his mission 14 years ago, I saw what the four of you have been doing." The boss explained, "It's seems to be that time that you four made a great team, so already made the four of a you team, except, well, you weren't a spy yet. That's why I sent Agent McMissile to gave you that application letter to join us. Unfortunately, you left all of a sudden, but then, you've returned. So, as I was saying, Will you, Agatha Galdio, take this opportunity?"

Aggie was so excited to answer as her eyes became puppy eyes again. She turned to her team if it's okay with them. Some of them nodded, while some of them with fingers gave her thumbs-up. Then, she turned to her Radiator Springs friends. Doc has no problem with that. McQueen nodded. He's okay with that since he does the racing most of the time. The rest of them, they also nodded. Then, looked at her parents, which they also agreed since they let her decide.

Aggie's body shook happily, like a vibrating cellphone, and jumped in the air, throwing cofetti, "YES! Yes, yes!" She rushed to hug her boss, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then, she rushed to hug Finn, "Yey!"

Finn felt quite embarrassed because he was hugged in front of his fellow spies, "Okay, Aggie. You're a spy now, so let me go." He tried to remove Aggie off of him, but she still clang onto his side.

"So, if there's any mission that I can assign to Finn McMissile, the two or three of you should come with him." Baldwin requested.

* * *

After the ceremony, the party served food to the guests and everyone who attended. Finn and Aggie wanted to talk alone as they left the party, and took a little roll through an empty hallway.

"I wished Leland Turbo was here." Aggie started, "He would be so happy."

"I'm sure he would." Finn replied, still sad about his partner's death.

She sighed when she saw her friend's expression, "Sorry about Leland. I just wished we should've save him."

"That's okay, Aggie. I'm fine now." The Aston Martin car smiled, "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks. I can't believe we're a team. Did you guys made a team since I left?"

"Yes, but we only have one member missing, and it was you. Glad you're back, and you've decided to join us."

"I've been thinking. What was Baldwin say 'the two or three of us'?"

'You see, Mater doesn't join us on our missions all the time."

"It's true. He still wants to stay home."

"But, are you and your friends sure about your decision? You still have lot to do in Radiator Springs and for your team."

"I can go home when there's no more missions. You know, a big break."

"Yes. We decided to give you big breaks before and after assigned missions. I'm happy that you're one of us now."

"Yeah, me too. We're gonna have so much fun when we go out there, and fight bad guys on our mission."

Finn smirked as he gently and playfully rubbed her hair with his wheel, and Aggie was ticklish and hugged him on his hood.

* * *

 **This adventure continued once I made a new story for cars. Featuring Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater, and Agatha 'Aggie' Galido. Pls review.**


	13. Bring back the old memories

Aggie enjoyed her life, and finally relieved from stress now that she returned the car world, and she won't think about feeling guilty anymore. She was still staying in Radiator Springs, despite having multiple jobs in the universe. She did baking, gardening, and even washing cars since her home was still a car wash. Her Radiator Spring friends rebuilt and upgraded Aggie's carwash to make it more… powerful and cleaner enough to wash dirty vehicles, and after washing, the cars can have free pack of 6 cupcakes. It's been a stress-relived months.

One day, Aggie rolled to Flo's to hang-out with her friends. It was just across the street.

"Morning, you guys!" She greeted her vehicle friends.

"Hi, Aggie." McQueen waved his tire, then gently shoved a bowl of chocolate cereal, "Here, I saved you breakfast."

"Thanks, bud." Aggie picked up the bowl and spoon, and ate a scoop, "Hmm, still good, like old times." She sat on the chair, next to McQueen.

"So, are you two ready for training for your next race?" Doc asked.

"You bet, Doc! I think I prefer to have Aggie to race again." The red racecar replied.

"But I already raced a month ago!" Aggie reminded.

"Yes, but you missed a lot of races. I mean, _a lot!_ You've been absent for 14 years! So, that makes… more than 20 races you missed."

The human rolled her eyes, "Fine! But you owe me… after either I win or that I saved your life when Precious' wrath." Then, she turned to Luigi and Guido, "Luigi, Guido, make sure that my racing tires are ready, and their black instead of pink."

"Perfecto, Signorina Aggie." Luigi said.

"Pit stop!" Guido added.

"Fillmore, I hope you have energy drinks for humans. I don't drink fuel. I feel tired on my Welcome home race." Aggie said to Fillmore.

"I hear you, man." The bus said.

"And, I need my helmet to be polish and repainted." She added.

"You got my bumper, Aggie!" Ramone volunteered.

Suddenly, three planes flew right above them, leaving a trail of clouds behind.

"Whoa, look at that!" McQueen looked up as he pointed the planes in the sky.

"Wow, they're quite amazing!" Sally added.

"I wish I can fly." Sheriff said.

"Holley sure is luck. She's a flyin' spy car!" Mater remembered.

Aggie stared at the planes in silent. The planes reminded her of something… or someone. She tried to refresh her memory, then looked at her cereal bowl, and finally figured it out. Her eyes flashed with memories of planes, and gasped loudly.

"Guys, stop relaxing! There's still a problem!"

"Is it the steaks I grilled? I don't know anything about meat things from humans." Flo admitted.

"No! I think my stress-reliving moments are not yet over!" Aggie yelled.

"What do you mean, Aggie? What's going on?" The Porsche asked.

Aggie exhaled, "I have a something to tell you guys. I have another group of friends in this world, but not here, it was in Propwash Junction. Remember 14 years ago in Minnesota when I told you guys I want to go somewhere? That's how I ended up in Propwash and I've stayed there for two weeks, and I've met new friends."

"Propwash Junction? Shoot, I've been there!" Mater exclaimed.

"You do?" Everyone gasped.

"Yes sure-y. That's where I take flyin' lessons in a flight school." The tow truck answered.

"Flight school? I think I knew someone in Propwash who owned a flight school. I think that's the same place." Aggie said.

"Then, go on, and we're coming with you." Said McQueen.

Aggie glanced at McQueen silently in shock. She didn't expect him to be supportive, "It's okay with you guys?"

"Of course. You're our friend, Aggie, and you're friends can be our friends. It would be glad to meet them." He smiled.

Aggie slowly smiled as well as she hugged her wandstaff, and looked at all of her vehicle friends, who were also smiling in respond as they agreed to let Aggie see her friends from another place again, "Thanks guys. That means a lot. And I don't think you're gonna be the only ones you would meet my friends from Propwash." She detached the wandstaff's bell(penguin) from its handle, and tapped its belly to call.

"Who else you want to invite to go to Minnesota?" Sarge asked.

"Let's just say, as the leader, I want my team to come along." She answered, then put her 'phone' on her ear.

When the penguin phone was rang, all members of the I teams answered their respective phones.

"What is it, girl?" Skipper _(Penguins of Madagascar) called._

"Guys, we're gonna have a long field trip."

* * *

 **This chapter is the hint for the upcoming sequel for Flying racing friends as this happened before the sequel. This is also a hint that Aggie will return to Propwash Junction to rekindle with her other friends in this world.**


End file.
